Hidden Passion
by creativepassion
Summary: The story of two lovers that have concealed their true feelings for quite some time. True passion, poetic expression, and eternal love. Extreme yaoi, lemons, and love.....
1. Chapter 1: Campfire Glances

**Hidden Passion-the story of two lovers that are afraid to admit their true feelings because of society, among other things...**

**by: _creativepassion_**

**Romance, M rated**

**Author's Note: As my bio says in my profile, I'm just a Kingdom Hearts lover that happens to love yaoi as well. Please do not read this if anything homosexual or bashing these characters bothers you. I'm a big fan of Disney and their music, so it is natural that I would love Kingdom Hearts. This tory gives me a chance to express my true passion, hence the title and my pename.-creativepassion**

The campfire brightly set a luminous glow in the center of all the teens. After Sora, Riku, and Kairi disappeared from home, things became sadder. The reunion of the three best buddies brought smiles to their family and friends' faces. Jokes and teasing were being passed around, usually followed by an uproar of laughter. Hot dogs and marshmallows were roasted along with s'mores. Amidst all the commotion, Riku kept throwing glances at Sora. Confused by this amount of extra attention, Riku decided to speak with his fellow keyblade wielder when the time came.

After the little party, everyone started to head for home. Sora and Kairi were just casually walking along when Riku called out to Sora with a finger motion to come. Sora grinned at Kairi, hugged her, and then left a good-bye as he ran toward Riku. Before Sora could question, Riku spoke first. "Hey Sora, great party eh? I wanted to ask you one thing. Is something wrong?"

"What? What are you talking about? Did I look like something was wrong? I wasn't staring at you or anything.…"

A small smile formed on Riku's face. "Who said anything about staring?"

Sora became rather unsteady and kind of shaky. "Well, I just assumed that...well….you know….when you asked….uh..."

Becoming a bit concerned, he pressed on. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Sora gave off a fake laugh and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm fine, see?" Then, Sora gave an uneasy grin and a bit of a chuckle. An awkward silence followed for a minute or two. Then Sora exclaimed he had to get home soon because his mother wanted him to do something. "Uh….see you tomorrow…ok?"

"Ok…," was all Riku managed to blurt out as his eyes shifted away. As he watched his longtime friend disappear into the night, he went deep into thought. Something was going on, and he knew it. His concern for the brunette was very personal. Not only had they conquered quest after quest together, and then were torn apart, but he had given his own form to save Sora. Truth was he wasn't just any regular friend. In fact, Riku wasn't just any friend; he was madly in-love with Sora. Sora had been his friend all throughout their lives. However, the long lasting relationship eventually led to different feelings. Riku had problems sleeping at night in thought of his lover or trying focusing whenever he was around. All he could think about was Sora, the best friend that had stole his heart. It wasn't just his cute innocence, or his dashing good looks, but a combination of what made Sora who he was. And that is what drove him to do anything to save Sora. At first, the thoughts of Riku loving another boy sounded ridiculous. However, the longer he pretended that he should go for someone like Kairi or Selphie, the longer he knew we was only denying himself the truth.

As he walked into his room, Riku felt very uneasy. Even if he could never have Sora as a boyfriend, he wanted his love to be happy. Was it fear, paranoia, or perhaps confusion? Riku's eyes began to close out the world around him as he drifted into a deep slumber. A smile spread on his face as he entered his dream world, and he began to whisper…"_Sora_…_Sora_….._Sora_…"

_I can take any criticism (look for spelling or grammar errors, I'm not perfect) or praise that you feel needs to be noted. Thanks for reading my story. I'll update it as I have time. The more into chapters we get, the chances increase of seeing a lemon. Stay tuned!-**creativepassion**_


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

**Hidden Passion-Chapter 2**

**by creativepassion**

**This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so I lack some experience. However, I'm a huge fan of writing stories and poems. I hope that as a reader, you will see the passion that lies within me as I express it through my creativity and choice of words.**

**Confusion, confusion, and even more confusion. This chapter will entice some readers out there, and answer some questions of others. Here's the next part of my story.**

It's as if his wishes had been answered. There, in all his naked glory, stood Sora. He didn't say a word….then again…he didn't have to. A big grin covered his face, just peering down at Riku. Riku didn't know what to say…or do…he was just in shock. Soon, Sora began to get puzzled. He looked confused with his head tilted slightly ajar. His eyes that shone like headlights before suddenly dimmed in a quivering state. He made the motion towards Riku to come. Despite how bad Riku wanted it, he couldn't move. His whole body felt like it was incased in ice. Yet he was burning inside with passion. The longer that he held it off, the sadder Sora began to get. His face read "If you want me, come and get me." Restrained by what Riku assumed was fear, he began to weep. The one thing we wanted most, he was too afraid to go after. Then, a female Heartless with red flaming hair snatched his lover away. Riku suddenly jumped up, but it was too late. Sora began to scream, but it was hard to hear over a loud buzzing noise.

"NOOOO…." Riku yelled as he jolted from his position. He was breathing heavy and in shock of what had just happened. He unleashed a large breath when he realized that he had only experienced a nightmare. Shaking off the chills from his rest, Riku climbed out of bed and got dressed.

The heat of the sun shone bright on Riku as he treaded in the direction of his destination. Today was the ice cream party that Kairi was hosting. He didn't much care for social gatherings, but he knew a certain someone would attend. It had already started, being that Riku was late to most everything, as he knew. A group of friend saw him, and instantly started to chat away. Bars, scoops, cones, and random other assortments of ice cream were passed around. A volleyball game was going on some teens were playing in the beach, and then some just dancing to music. Riku just nodded and short answered every question and comment thrown at him. It wasn't that he didn't care; he was just on a mission.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Riku's sight shifted towards something rather disturbing. Sora and Kairi were alone away from everything, holding hands. He had known Sora had liked Kairi from the very beginning, but yet, this obvious longtime knowledge couldn't keep his emotions from being enraged. Yet, the fact that Sora could be happy was enough to satisfy him from getting extreme. A quick kiss was made and they parted their ways. Sora went around the rock, to avoid being seen. Kairi waved and blew a kiss as if his buddy was leaving. Riku wanted to know what was going on, but didn't want to let them know that he was watching so he ducked down low. After a pause, Kairi came back inside her house and went upstairs to her room. Surprised by his sudden appearance, Kairi didn't expect for Riku to be standing there. "Where's Sora going?"

Kairi was a bit taken back. "He's going on a boat trip in about ten minutes. Why?"

"TEN MINUTES?" Riku was ecstatic and worried. "Why did he say bye to me, or tell you to say anything to me?"

Kairi was then concerned. "It's ok Riku…he'll be back in the morning. And then you can-"

"NO," Riku exclaimed. "I wanted to see him today and talk…I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Riku…calm down…there's no need to throw a fit...you'll see him later."

"Of course you don't care, you got to smooch him before he left," Riku sneered.

Kairi became a little irritated. "Look, no need to yell at me. I can't change what Sora did. If you are upset, take it up with him when he comes back."

"Heh…whatever…I'm out of here." Riku began to walk past Kairi, when he grabbed his chest. His entire body was pulled back, and a sly grin was on her face.

"Do you…care for him Riku?"

"Of course I do, he's been my friend since-"

She cut him off in the middle of his sentence. "No…I think there is something deeper…what's up Riku?" Kairi wasn't letting go as she cocked her head.

"Look, just let me pass-"

"Not a chance, until you tell me what's wrong. Do you have feelings for Sora...eh?"

"Why the hell do you care….he's your little prince. Just let me fucking go!"

She began to chuckle, and then snort and laugh at the same time. She kept repeating "oh my gosh" over and over again.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you just quit ruining my life…for just a second?" Riku began to get angry. Kairi had already released her grip, but his curiosity wouldn't let him leave.

"I thought Sora had already told you…he's never loved me sexually. We've always been the best of friends. He has been so close to me lately because….well….umm..."

Riku wasn't angry anymore, but very interested. "You mean…you aren't the two fateful eternal lovers that everyone thought? Why has he been close?"

Kairi cleared her throat and then pressed on. "As soon as our adventure was over and we returned home, I admitted that I had a crush on Tidus. At the same time, he told me he was gay. Not only that, but he'd had always had a little place in his heart….for you Riku…."

Suddenly, the words of Kairi came at Riku like lightning. All this time he was afraid to say anything, and now he learned that Sora felt the same way. He was so very angry and happy at the same time. It's as if his emotions were bundled up in a piñata, and Kairi just knocked them all out. Riku came running at Kairi with his arms out. Kairi flinched, afraid that Riku might become violent. Those thoughts were put to rest as she was lifted in the air with a giant bear hug. "Thanks sooooo much Kairi……I'm uh…sorry about the way I acted earlier…."

"No worries, as long as you don't go for Tidus, "she giggled with delight.

With that small meeting over, Riku ran out of the house. He went home to gather his thoughts for the meeting with Sora. What should he say? What should he do? All these things were popping like crazy inside that mind of his. It was a rush of excitement and energy like none other he had ever experienced.

_Thanks to those who have already wrote a review. I'm sorry the first was so short, this one goes a little in-depth. Stay tuned for more chapters and suprises. Appreciate any comments!-**creativepassion**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Love

**Hidden Passion-Chapter 3**

**by creativepassion**

**Thanks to all who have supported me thus far. Things are starting to get interesting. In the last chapters, Riku admitted to liking Sora. Jealous of Kairi, he then learned that Sora had always like him. Here begins the third installment of Hidden Passion...**

"SORRAAAAA…." Riku screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sora…I…I…I love you….I always have. And I always will." He was standing at the top of the island, hoping that Sora might hear him and try to get home faster. "Please Sora, return soon so that we may share our love together if what Kairi said is true. SORRAAAAA!" At that, Riku was satisfied, threw down the shell he used to project his voice and went home.

Never once had Riku endured so much excitement inside at once. He was practically about to burst into heart confetti, and there was little that could calm him down. He didn't know exactly how to buy the time. He tried watching movies, playing video games, reading books or magazines, and even playing some little solo-sport activities. Unfortunately, his mind was so set on Sora that until he saw the whites of his eyes, he could not be satisfied. Even though Sora hadn't confirmed Kairi's possible lie that he really had feelings for him, Riku felt like inside he had always known. Was that possibly the reason for Sora's starting problem the other night? So much curiosity and joy was literally making Riku still. Then the thought occurred to him…I'll write love poetry. "That way I can buy time AND think about Sora," Riku thought. Through the entire night he stayed up writing, erasing, editing, and then writing some more.

Riku awoke with his cheeks brushed up against something rather hard and rough. It was the desk he had sat at all night writing. He peered at the paper he had written and just grinned in pride of his accomplishment. He glanced at the clock and noticed that in about an hour, Sora would return from his boat trip. He quickly got ready, swallowed down a small breakfast and ran out the door.

Though he thought he would be early to the spot where the boat was coming in, it seemed as if he had missed something. A large crowd surrounded around the shore where the island medical team carried a body into the hospital. Upon closer inspection, it was Sora's uncle who had accompanied him on the trip. He ran inside the hospital to see what was going on.

"Where's Sora..?" Riku was starting to get scared of what happened. The whispering flying around was about a boat crash. Riku hoped that Sora was ok. The lady at the front desk just sighed and then calmly spoke.

"I'm sorry dear…he didn't make it. The only eye-witness was the uncle, and he doesn't remember what happened but is sure that Sora went under. All we have is his shirt and this small pendant around his neck that was in the driftwood his uncle washed up on. You are Riku, right? Kairi told me that it goes to you." Riku's heart dropped and the pain shot him right in the heart. He thanked the woman, grabbed the pendant, and then headed out the door.

On the way back to his house he walked very slowly and almost baby-like. The shock of it all hadn't kicked in. Then as he lay on his bed, the thoughts of what happened came to him. The thoughts of not seeing the one he loved, and apparently loved him as well ever again. The thought occurred that he might not ever get to see his lover again. Slowly and painfully, the tears came. Not just any tears, but heavy tears. His eyes turned into closed caves as waterfalls poured from them and soaked his clothes and bed. His emotions were like butter….slowly melting. He felt like he was coming apart, like a puzzle that is missing a significant piece that can't be completed until that piece is found. His breathing was becoming raspy and shorter. He could not feel the hunger that was forming from missing lunch, nor the bruise on his head he received from playing volleyball earlier, or even the cut across his back that he needed stitches for. The only thing he could feel was the heartache and loss of his beloved. He felt so stupid. Two best friends that always had feelings for each other, but neither expressed them. Then he remembered the dream he had a couple nights ago, it had been a symbol. Sora was just standing there waiting, yet Riku was too afraid to claim his man. Of course, the only difference was that the sea had taken Sora, not the red-haired heartless who he assumed was Kairi.

After several hours of mourning, Riku decided to look at Sora's treasures. He inhaled the scent and cloth of Sora's shirt. Just that alone gave him some relief. Amidst all the stuff he had ever seen of Sora's, there was one thing that stood out. The pendant that he gave Sora when they were children was hanging on a string with another little box on it. Riku closely inspected the little golden box, and flipped it open. Inside the box was a little spinning heart and music that was rather weak because of the condition it was in. It was playing their favorite song, "Simple and Clean." Riku then noticed with much joy and sadness, carved on the bottom of the box was "I Love You Riku."

Extremely hurt, yet satisfied inside knowing Sora loved him, Riku felt there was one thing he had to do. The poem he had spent all that on, he bottled up and threw in the water. Then Riku whispered, "To my love…my only love….my Sora………"

_**Hidden Passion**_

_My entire life I lived, _

_Without you knowing the way I feel._

_The secret has always been there,_

_A very difficult thing inside to seal. _

_Now that you know, _

_I must inform you what I've hid._

_No other could take what I hold for you,_

_No beauty could make my feelings rid._

_Every time I'm around you,_

_My heart begins to jump._

_It leaps and it leaps and it leaps,_

_My chest feels every bump._

_It isn't your beauty,_

_Or your boyish charm._

_It isn't your lovely voice,_

_Or the way you move your arms._

_I don't know how to describe it,_

_But my feelings say it best._

_I can't show you what my heart is thinking,_

_Or unleash them from a dream in rest._

_Inside I am burning with passion,_

_Yet I am frozen and cannot move at all._

_I'm shooting towards the stars,_

_Yet my heart continues to fall._

_I may not know much,_

_but there is one thing I do._

_That I could never ever love anyone_

_unless that one is you._

_**Eternal Love,**_

_**Riku**_

_Do not fear my fellow fans. The story is far from over. Expect many suprised in the future. Any comments, criticism, or praise is much appreciated. The support and the feedback just encourages me to finish the next chapter. I'm as excited as you are to see my first story bloom.-**creativepassion**_


	4. Chapter 4: One Without Another

**Hidden Passion-Chapter 4**

**by creativepassion**

**A rather short chapter, but an important one. I hope that my words have caught your heart, as the characters from the game have mine. Thanks to all that review, it's very encouraging. Here we are where Riku is in heavy pondering...**

Like an eagle that loses his wings, Riku felt like he was helplessly being blown at any direction that the wind was taken him. In other words, fate had taken its toll on him and it was slowly breaking him down. He pondered what to do many times. He thought maybe he would have to learn to like someone else. Though he found many other guys attractive, he didn't love them anywhere near like he did Sora. In fact, he could never love again.

To him, Sora was like eating a piece of heavenly fruit. Once you've tasted but one bite of it, it makes it almost impossible to have any other kind of fruit. Just thinking about his soul mate made him begin to water up again. At last he came to the conclusion. Though Sora wouldn't want him to, well…Sora wasn't here anymore. He didn't mind watching Sora his entire life be in a relation with Kairi, but he couldn't stand the death of his one and only. He figured he'd rather not be alive without Sora, so he had made his decision.

As if a bomb had exploded in the sky, it began to get darker and darker like after an explosion. The harsh winds blew back the hair of Riku, whipping in the wind. His shiny hair rode the currents of the coming storm. He climbed to the top of the island, where he had previously called Sora when he was expecting him. At last he reached the top, and breathed deeply. His thoughts were running like that of marathoners on the track of a decision. However, the little voice that told him that Sora would want him to live a happy life was barely there. His heartache from losing his only precious thing in life was too painful to sustain life.

Riku took one last breath, and then exhaled. He lifted his foot from the ground and held it over the emptiness that was below him. Then, he fell forward and started to fall towards the rocks below.

But then…a hand grabbed him and pulled him backwards to where he had previously been. Furious that he was still alive, he shot backwards only to see tearful eyes of a familiar red-head….

_Getting exciting? Well, there are still more chapters to go. Please stay tuned, I will finish them as soon as I can. As I've said many times before, please feel free to criticize or compliment...-**creativepassion**_


	5. Chapter 5: Rekindled Fire

**Hidden Passion-Chapter 5**

**by creativepassion**

**We are approaching somewhat of a finale, keep reading and reviewing the chapters. I love feedback more than anything to writing these, so please, write away. If you would like to further contact me for other stories or notes on this one, just ask me. As you can see from my poem in Chapter 3 and Riku's words, I have a passion for writing and the characters of Kingdom Hearts. And now...action!**

Riku did not know how to feel by this attempt to stop his suicide. He waited for a reply, but none came. Kairi's tears were running down her face and she kept shaking her head. "Please Riku," she finally sputtered. "Don't do this…I know it's hard, but you would've made Sora mad were he here. And…please Riku….I can't stand to lose two friends all in one day. I don't have a crush on you or anything else, but when you are around, you remind me of the times I've had with Sora. Please…Riku….anything..."

"Kairi," Riku swallowed and continued. "I very much appreciate your concern, but listen to me. I have always loved you as a friend too, but Sora...well…you know." Riku's eyes began to glisten and water up like Kairi's. "Sora was….everything to me. I always thought you were the destined soul mates, so I was fine with that. I always wanted Sora, but I would've been happy if he was…because I loved him, with all my heart. To know that I can't be with him, let alone even watch him grow over the years…well…it really hurts. The pain is so excessive, I don't know if living is worth it. Sora WAS my reason for living; through him I was able to sustain life. Without him, I feel like a part of me is gone. I can't eat, walk, or even breathe right without my thoughts returning to him. And when I think of him, the pain returns. A life of pain isn't worth living…you don't understand…" The moment of silence was filled by the rumbling of the sky above, a storm was coming.

"Riku….I know it hurts…but please reconsider and….." Kairi stopped and then turned her head and peered down starting hard as if to try and identify something." OH MY GOSH…LOOK RIKU..."

The thoughts of his life all went away and he looked down. His heart and enthusiasm shot into the sky. "HE'S ALIVE!" Kairi couldn't tell, but Riku could tell his lover from anyone else. Running faster and faster than he had ever in his life, he raced down the island top to the shore. His legs were hurting, but he didn't stop. It's as if his body was nothing more than a carrier, and all that mattered to him was that he got to his destination. Like a cheetah, he never knew he could run this fast. Kairi was trying hard to keep up, but couldn't compare to that of Riku's passion. The rain began to drizzle and get heavier and heavier. Not even the weather could prevent him this time.

He approached Sora's body, all bruised and tattered. His shirt was gone, and his pants were ripped. Yet to Riku's eyes, the sight of his beloved was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He dove down beside Sora and flipped his body over. Sora opened his eyes and cracked a smile. "Hey sexy….thought I wouldn't see you again. Oh, thanks for the poem…it was beautiful." Sora handed Riku the bottle with the poem he wrote. Riku started to just weep and laugh at the same time. His emotions were going crazy because of the way today had turned out. He went from almost ending his life to now about to leap out of his skin.

He placed a kiss on Sora's lips and then stood up. The one kiss turned into many kisses. Soon, with the little strength he had, Sora rose up and put full effort back into the kissing. And there they both sat, two soul mates exchanging passion in the rain. Their bodies were soaking wet and cold, yet the heat between the two was extreme. Suddenly, the piece that Sora was to Riku finally fit into the puzzle. The two lovers were cuddled together, now heavily kissing. Riku then stopped in concern for Sora's health. Kairi just grinned from behind.

Sora said, "I'm fine Riku, just take me home, I'm just tired. I think my kissing just proved that."

"Anything you say my love, I will do. I thought I had lost my only precious thing in the entire universe, and I was about to end my life. You mean that much to me Sora….there is no substitute for love. And I can't have that same love without you." Riku put Sora on his back, and walked to his house.

After the doctor examined Sora and all his family talked to him. To his wishes, they left him at Riku's house. Riku slid Sora into bed and put the covers around him. Then, as Riku began to leave Sora said, "Wait Riku….would you please sleep with me tonight? I've spent my entire life in love with you, and didn't learn you loved me until I got your note. Now that we are together again…I don't wanna waste another moment of my life without you in it."

"Sora…if you weren't so damn cute when you said that, I'd say get your rest. However, being parted from you for what seemed like years, I would have to agree with what you just said more than anything ever in my life. Living and existing in this crazy world is like trying to eat without food. In other words, you are the only thing that can fill my appetite. I would be honored to join you tonight in rest." With that said Riku climbed into bed next to Sora and lay right by him. He set his hand on Sora's thighs scooted as close as he could. They nudged each other's head and cuddled before setting off into sleep. He never wanted to be away from his love again…never….

_Well, that would make one hell of an ending. Except, well...it's not. There's still more to come. Once again, stay tuned. Remember those lemons I was talking about..:P_

_Keep the reviews coming-**creativepassion**_


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening Surprises

**Hidden Passion-Chapter 6**

**by creativepassion**

**I can't express how much your thoughts and comments mean to me, thank you for them and continue to write. I'm open for discussion, so if you would like to email me anytime, let me know. Before you read this, know that this chapter is pretty explicit. There are some lemons in here. And here we begin...**

The soft sheets of the bed and his head against the pillow felt so good after all the stress he had endured yesterday. But the most beautiful thing was that he was actually in bed with…wait…no he wasn't. Riku glanced over to notice that the other side of the bed was empty. His hands had been handcuffed to the bed posts. He couldn't move…or talk. A cloth had been stuffed in his mouth and tied to his head. Then, he noticed the door cracked slightly open and then slammed backwards.

Sora stood there grinning and happy, yet with a seductive look on his face. "After all you've done for me, I wanted to do something for you," said Sora. "I knew you wouldn't agree to allowing me to pay you back in full, so being the bad boy you are, I just had to keep you cuffed down. Now, as I've always wanted to do, I'm going to pay you back with a little love." Riku wouldn't have let Sora take the lead, but he had no choice now. Considering the excitement of Sora would do though, he could care less.

Sora took off his shoes and socks and then stood up. He sat on Riku's stomach, and then rubbed his feet against Riku's face. Riku's moans were muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Then Sora stood back up and slid down his pants. With little effort, he yanked off his shirt as well. Riku's eyes were already having an orgasm by the sight of his boy toy.

Like a tiger on his prey, Sora jumped on top of Riku. Instantly, he began to kiss Riku with unlimited passion. He didn't slow down at all, one kiss after another all over Riku's face. He lifted ripped the cloth out of Riku's mouth, and then went in for investigation. Their tongues became ancient ritual dancers, spinning furiously and feeling all over inside each other's mouths. Riku began to suck Sora's lower lip, which increasingly excited him.

Suddenly it stopped, both wanted more and more. Sora ripped Riku's shirt off and began to slide his tongue all over the creases in Riku's muscular body. He stopped at the nipples to take a little time there, circling them like rings over and over again. Riku let out a giant breath as his biggest dream was coming true. Sora then placed kisses all over Riku's stomach, and then went over them with his tongue. Riku felt like he was getting a tongue bath, and he LOVED it.

Even though he was as happy as he had ever been, Sora wanted more. So he pulled Riku's pants off and flung them in the corner of the room. Using his teeth, he grabbed Riku's underwear and slowly slid it off. After all that, the golden prize awaited him. Sora took no time waiting and grabbed what he wanted. Like a stripper on a pole, Sora's hand rose up and down on Riku's member. Riku shook his head to continue, only faster. The motion increased and he still wanted more. So Sora put the dick in his mouth and began to suck. His tongue caressed it which made Riku moan louder and louder. Neither Sora nor Riku had experienced such sensation that they were now. Their bodies became hotter and hotter, and they were working together like machinery. From the heat of Riku's dick, he knew the climax would happen soon. So with one last heavy suck, Riku unleashed himself inside Sora's mouth. To make Riku laugh, Sora then swallowed and licked his lips.

Sora then unchained Riku and apologized. "Don't you dare apologize for doing that! I love kinky sex, and I want to do it again. That was the great thing I have ever experienced," Riku exclaimed. "However much I liked feeling helpless, I also like to be in control." An evil wry grin snapped on Riku's face, and he turned around and handcuffed Sora to the bedpost. "You see, there is a slight problem…you are still wearing your undies."

Sora glanced down and then said, "How come you always know exactly what I want?"

"Because," Riku whispered, "I love you."

The rest of the day, both of them made love. Their bodies were tired after awhile, yet the passion inside that drove them seemed immortal. Never had they embraced, never had they touched, never had they expressed feelings. Today however, they did everything that their imaginations could think of.

Passion, it had a profound impact on each of their lives. Riku's passion was so strong for Sora that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness in order to give Sora what he wanted. He would've been somewhat content his whole life just watching his love grow and fully bloom. He would've been fine going to the wedding of Sora's, and be a best man or other. He would've been fine just being able to write him letters if they were separated by distance. This same passion was controlled by love. Riku's love for Sora knew no ends, and as long as Sora was content, Riku was content.

Now that Riku knew that their feelings were mutual, he felt like there was nothing that could put a halt to their life together. No matter where Sora would go, he would follow. Despite how much Riku enjoyed the touch of Sora, the sight of him was enough to soothe his soul. Sora was his one and only greatest pleasure, love, and enjoyment in life. Without Sora, he felt here was no life.

_Did you enjoy the lemon? Please continue to give me your comments, and any other suggestions. We are nearing the end of the story, but not quite there. I do not know yet whether I want one chapter or two, but no more than that. Thanks to all that have read so far. Please inform me if you would like a sequel to this story, or a brand new one altogether if you interested in my future works. Make sure you read the last chapter when I get it done. I hope that this story has had an effect on you as it has me.-**creativepassion**_


	7. Chapter 7: Eternal Passion

**Hidden Passion-Chapter 7(Final Chapter)**

**by creativepassion**

**I've decided that this the last chapter. Please read and review all chapters and give me feedback. Thanks for all that have read so far. The adventure of this passionate love story has been exciting for me as well, being that it is my first. El finale begins...**

"Sandwiches, grapes, apples…what am I forgetting?" Riku checked through his list and supplies, making sure he didn't miss anything for their picnic. "Ah…there they are." Riku scooped up some ice cream bars and put them in a cooler. Content and proud of his little lunch he had made, Riku shut the basket and headed towards his room where Sora was getting ready. Riku knocked and then asked, "Done yet, babe?"

"Yeah, just grabbing something," Sora yelled behind the door. He rushed through with his CD player, opening the lid to make sure the CD he wanted was inside. "Alright, let's head out! I'm ready to have," Sora winked and then whispered, "a romantic time."

Today was some large convention the town was having, so most everything would be empty. And privacy was exactly what they were counting on. Just to make sure, they headed to a less populated and visited area of the island, but beautiful nonetheless. On the way to their spot, they discussed many things. It had only been a short while that both of them found out their sexual orientation, not to mention that they both had feelings for each other. Since then, both had proclaimed their love for each other. The spot that Riku knew was perfect was coming into view. "Here we are," Riku exclaimed.

Sora spread out the large beach towel, and then Riku set the basket down and began to get everything out. They both sat down and started eating the meal Riku had prepared. It wasn't long, until they both were getting a tad bored. Sora laid on his stomach while eating the grapes and then said, "These are really good grapes, but there's something even better." Sora started to lick Riku's feet and sucking his toes. Riku giggled by the unusual, but very erotic act that Sora was doing.

Riku had a devilish smile on his face, and Sora was curious. Then Riku spoke, "You know yesterday was the best day ever, even though you were in control." Then he cleared his voice and said, "However, today we plan to have a little fun. The problem for you is…no handcuffs." At that, Riku lunged at Sora and pinned him down so he couldn't move. Then he yanked off Sora's beach shirt, and then reached in his picnic basket. A can of whipped cream was pulled out and a cynical laugh came out of Riku. Like a graffiti artist, he let loose the cream all over his buddy. He carelessly tossed the can and began to lap up all that he had just sprayed. Just to give back to Sora's job yesterday, Riku sucked and caressed his young friend's nipples. Though Sora loved being in control like the day before, he was enjoying this just as much, if not more.

Finally, Sora broke free of Riku's grasp. Instead of fighting for dominance, he just embraced his one and only. They both sat up and started to kiss again. Riku went up and down Sora's neck, before returning to his mouth again. Their tongues also met again, and continued French kissing. After awhile, Sora looked concerned and then said, "Hey Riku, no one knows that we are together yet. What if they don't approve?"

"Sora, I spent the worst hours of my life thinking you were dead and I had lost you forever. I came very close to claiming my life, if Kairi had no intervened. Yet, she would've only prolonged my inevitable death. It wasn't until I saw you that I wanted to live again. I will NEVER be separated from you again. I will never forgive myself if I let you go again. No relative, no human, no beast, no monster, no mountain, and certainly no storm can split us apart. The only way I will stop embracing you, is if I stop loving you. And my heart has already confessed that you mean more to me than anything in the world. Our love isn't just the love that comes from that of a kid and a pet, or even a child and mother. Our love is the kind of love that is incomparable to anything in this world. I'm constantly learning new things about life and the world around us. I always feel like no matter how much I learn there is always so much out there that I don't. So if I know nothing my entire life, I know one thing. And that is that I very much and always will love you Sora." Riku then placed a small kiss on Sora's head.

Sora's eyes began to water up and he snuffled a little. "That was the most beautiful and meaningful thing I've ever heard. I am proud to be your partner in this life, and I will do the same for you. But first, there is something I must tell you of the accident." His voice became weak and rather raspy.

"Sora…what is it?" Riku was curious, especially since he never really learned anything.

"When our boat crashed, I fell underwater. My arm hit a rock, and it banged it up quite a bit. Because of that, I had a hard time swimming. I was caught under the current and I couldn't keep myself above the surface. I assumed then that…I was going to die and I'd never get to see you again. Anyways, I accepted my death at sea and just stopped trying. I wasn't far from the surface, but I still had no oxygen. I felt life pouring out of me every second that I was underneath the blue monster." Sora then smiled and continued. "But then…I heard a voice…a beautiful voice. It called my name over and over again, told me it loved me."

Riku then remembered him yelled Sora's name through the shell because of his excitement. He didn't realize how close the crash had been, or he would've probably tried to swim towards it just to make sure. "It was you Riku…it was your voice that saved me. I heard it, and I felt the urge to try harder. I didn't want to die anymore…I wanted to live. I wanted to be with that voice, I wanted to be with you."

Each of them smiled, and then embraced again. The silence was filled by the sounds of the gulls in the air, the tide sliding into the shore, the rustle of the waves, and the soft breeze that whooshed around them. Not another word needed to be said; both knew how the other felt. The passion that lay within both was hidden no longer. Sora set his CD player up as it played off a musical number.

As the two eternal soul mates sat together, cuddled up close, satisfied as ever, they were accompanied by a song. Not just any song, but the song from the little golden box that came back from Sora's wreck. "Simple and Clean" played in a violin solo set the mood.

A couple that could never be more perfect for each other clamped together like a puzzle. Every piece in their life had been placed together just right. Nothing could stop them from expressing their passion now. No matter what happened, Sora would always love Riku, and Riku would always love Sora. They both stared off into the open ocean and for once, did not have to hide their true feelings.

Riku had never felt better in his life, and he had the boy of his dreams in his arms. No matter what he faced from then on out, he knew that Sora would be there with him. He just looked into the beautiful eyes of his love and whispered, "Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel. Remember the poem that I wrote you, every word was true. I will always love you…my love…my Sora."

_**Hidden Passion**_

_My entire life I lived, _

_Without you knowing the way I feel._

_The secret has always been there,_

_A very difficult thing inside to seal. _

_Now that you know, _

_I must inform you what I've hid._

_No other could take what I hold for you,_

_No beauty could make my feelings rid._

_Every time I'm around you,_

_My heart begins to jump._

_It leaps and it leaps and it leaps,_

_My chest feels every bump._

_It isn't your beauty,_

_Or your boyish charm._

_It isn't your lovely voice,_

_Or the way you move your arms._

_I don't know how to describe it,_

_But my feelings say it best._

_I can't show you what my heart is thinking,_

_Or unleash them from a dream in rest._

_Inside I am burning with passion,_

_Yet I am frozen and cannot move at all._

_I'm shooting towards the stars,_

_Yet my heart continues to fall._

_I may not know much,_

_but there is one thing I do._

_That I could never ever love anyone_

_unless that one is you._

_**Eternal Love,**_

_**Riku**_

_YEAH! I'm done, I'm done! How did you like it? Chapters you really liked or hated? Please send me all the feedback you can and encourage others to read this. I don't know what I'm going to write next, but I hope it can be as good. Comments, compliments, criticism, send 'em over! Thanks to all that supported this story and those that continue to support it.-**creativepassion**_


End file.
